Absolute Devistation
by PinkandYellowKlaineBunnies
Summary: His whole world fell apart in one moment. He had no idea what to do. It was all over. Slash. Character death.


**A/N: I had major writers block for my Harry Potter fic and this is what I can up with trying to get rid of my writers block. This is my first Batman fic so I hope you like it. **

They hung in the shadows like bats waiting for the sun to set. Hidden in the darkness, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. They watched the gang below with practice precision, waiting for the final nail in the coffin.

It didn't take long. A few minutes at most. As soon as the last drug exchange was finalized, they jumped into action. The caped crusaders swooped down on the unsuspecting crowd of hoodlums. Of course like all their other apprehensions, the bad guys had the brilliant idea to fight the dynamic duo. After many punches and kicks, the criminals were subdued, or so they thought.

After placing a call to the Commissioner, Batman and Robin waited patiently for the police to arrive, watching over the trash they'd overpowered.

Approaching sirens alerted the alley occupants the police were near.

The men in blue arrived and began to transfer the offending individuals from the street to the back of police cars. The duo chatted with the Commissioner and Chief O'Hara, filling them in on the events they had missed.

While an officer was loading the gang leader into the car, he was over powered. The criminal grabbed the officers gun and pointed it at the group of four.

"This will teach you not to mess with me." He said as he fired.

The bullet sailed through the air, almost in slow motion, towards Robin. Before anyone could move the bullet entered his chest, tearing at the flesh that obstructed it's path. The boy wonder fell to the ground, his red tunic becoming increasingly darker by the second.

"ROBIN!" Batman screamed as he rushed to his partner's side, quickly applying pressure to the wound, attempting to slow the blood that was gushing out.

While Gordon and O'Hara delt with the criminal and calling an ambulance, Batman busied himself trying to save the most important person in his life.

"Stay with me Robin. Please." Batman begged, eyes filling with tears.

Robin locked eyes with him and gave a small, sad smile.

"Bruce," He whispered quietly, only being heard by his lover. "I love you."

The light in his eyes disappeared leaving them a dull, lifeless blue.

"Noooooo!" Bruce screamed, attracting the attention of everyone else. Tears poured down his checks as he made no attempt to stop them as they dripped onto his lifeless lover.

The others having understood what was happening, partook in a moment of silence for the dearly departed Boy Wonder, the officers removing their hats and holding them close to their chests.

Commissioner Gordon and Chief O'Hara slowly approached the distraught crime fighter as he cried over his partner's dead body.

"Batman..." They started not know how to proceed given the horrific circumstances.

"No." He replied, looking up at the sullen faces. "I'm done."

The two men were utterly confused by the statement.

"Batman what do you-" the question went unfinished.

"I quite. I'm done being Batman." He said quietly, trying to wipe away the tears but failing to as his cowl was in the way.

"You... quite?" Chief asked shocked beyond belief.

"Yes..." was the only response they received. The cape crusader lifted his head and made eye contact. His eyes were red and puffy beneath his mask and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"We understand what you're going through but-" Commissioner Gordon started to say.

"No you don't!" Batman yelled angrily. "You have no idea what I'm going through. Robin is dead. And it's all my fault!" He said, voice laced with malice and self loathing.

"Surely you can't think that Batman?" Chief said.

"It's not you're fault." Commissioner stated. "How were you supposed to know what was going to happen?"

"If I hadn't become Batman in the first place no of this would have happened. None of it, he wouldn't have gotten involved with this. He would have been safe." He said bitterly, voice breaking.

"Batman... you can't quite. What about the people of Gotham City?" The Commissioner asked.

"Screw the people of Gotham City! I don't care anymore. This is not what I signed up for... this wasn't supposed to happen." He said, unclasping his cape and letting it fall to the ground.

The surrounding people were shocked by the action.

"Batman... what are you doing?" O'Hara asked, scared of the answer.

"I'm unmasking myself. What's the point anymore? I can't do this without Robin, so why bother?" He asked gripping the bottom of his cowl.

And before anyone could reply, he pulled it up over his face and off his head. When it was fully removed the entire group that was present was shocked beyond belief. Their jaws hit the floor as they looked into the devastated face of billionaire Bruce Wayne.

"Holy shalaylee!" Chief O'Hara gasped.

"Oh my God!" The Commissioner said. "You're..." He was speechless.

Bruce nodded.

"Yes, I'm Batman." He said emotionlessly.

"Then that means Robin is... was..." The Commissioner couldn't finish his statement.

Bruce sniffled at the statement. He placed a hand over his mouth as more tears streamed down his face.

"Yes... Dick.. was Robin.." He said brokenly as he dissolved into sobs. "This wasn't supposed to happen. We were just supposed to help catch criminals, nobody was supposed to die, especially him. He was just a young man. Oh God! What am I going to do? I don't know what to do without him. What am I going to tell Alfred.. he's going to kill me. I was supposed to protect him... and I failed. I failed and now he's dead."

"Oh Bruce, it's not your fault." Commissioner told him.

Despite the efforts Bruce wasn't convinced.

"Yes it is." He sobbed.

After that he didn't say anything. He just looked at the life less, bloody body of his lover and sobbed. He had no idea what to do, his whole life had revolved around his lover and now that he was brutally taken away Bruce had no idea what to do anymore. He was completely lost. The Commissioner and Chief O'Hara stood by helplessly, having no idea how to comfort their disgruntled colleague.

**So what do you guys think? Want me to write more Batman fics and have some ideas you want to see? Tell me in a review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-A**


End file.
